Początek i wycieczka w nocy
by DeathlyHello
Summary: O trudnej przyjaźni Lily i Severusa, stosunkach Lily-Huncwoci, James- Severus itp.
1. Chapter 1

1.Szli przez pociąg szukając przedziału w którym mogliby spokojnie porozmawiać. Po dość długiej drodze na koniec pociągu znaleźli w końcu wolny przedział. Z zadowoleniem zajęli miejsca.

- Severusie… - Zaczęła nieśmiało Lily.

- Hmm?

- Ty tego, że jesteś czarodziejem dowiedziałeś się od mamy prawda? – Powiedziała, a jej uśmiech zniknął.

- Prawdę mówiąc u mnie magia to coś w miarę normalnego poza ojcem oczywiście- Odburknął.-Mama nie musiała mi mówić że jestem czarodziejem.

- Och no tak- Lily zmarkotniała.- Severusie u mnie w rodzinie nie ma czarodziejów , nikt nie zna się na czarach, zaklęciach, tak myślę… Ja nie pasuję do Hogwartu. To był zły pomysł, powinnam pójść do szkoły tam gdzie siostra, to przez ta całą magię, ten Hogwart Tunia mnie znienawidziła!- Łzy popłynęły z jej zielonych oczu, którym tak zawzięcie przyglądał się Severus.

- Lily – usiadł koło niej i w ostatnim momencie zrezygnował z pomysłu objęcia jej ramieniem.-Nie to nieprawda , nie przejmuj się swoją siostrą ona jest tylko… Oczywiście że sobie poradzisz twoje zdolności nie są przeciętne! Powinnaś trafić do Slytherinu! Nie przejmuj się zaklęciami, nauczysz się ich na pewno, jesteś taka…- Oblała się rumieńcem po sam koniec czoła aż do początku swoich kruczoczarnych, źle obciętych włosów.

- Sev naprawdę tak myślisz? Co jeśli nie będziemy w tym samym domu? Ja sama nie dam sobie rady. Musimy być razem.

Severus wstał i poszedł do okna, wyjrzał przez nie. Padało. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Lily. Była ubrana w czarną szatę Hogwartu , miała ciemno-rude, długie włosy, jasną cerę i niewiarygodnie zielone oczy które wyróżniały się najbardziej. Płakała lecz nawet taka była bardzo ładna.

- Jeśli będziemy osobno to będziemy widywać, spotykać, może nawet mieć niektóre lekcje razem.- Odparł.- Ale obiecaj mi, że niezależnie od wszystkiego będziemy się przyjaźnić.

- Ja..Tak obiecuję- Powiedziała to już dużo bardziej spokojna.

Usiadł ponownie koło niej z zamiarem dalszej rozmowy, lecz na inny temat, ale ona postanowiła się zdrzemnąć. Wrócił więc na swoje miejsce patrząc jak Lily kładzie się na siedzeniach i zasypia .Pochłaniał ją wzrokiem, siedział i cierpliwie czekając na to aż się obudzi, gdy pociąg nagle stanął będąc w połowie drogi do Hogwrtu. Było zimno, zgasło światło, Lily wstała, usiadła koło Severusa i wtuliła się w niego. Oszołomiony tym co się stało Severus przykrył ją swoim kocem. Bez słowa, zmarznięci i przytuleni do siebie czekali aż zapalą się światła i pociąg ponownie ruszy. Minęło sporo czasu zanim to nastąpiło. Lily ponownie zasnęła. Objął ją i przykrył dokładniej. Starał się jej nie obudzić. Gdy dotarli do stacji w Hogsmeade obudził Lily, a sam zajął się ściąganiem swoich bagaży z półek. Wyszli na peron gdzie już czekał na nich ktoś, kto mógłby przeprawić ich przez jezioro łódkami. Wszyscy pierwszoroczni byli bardzo podekscytowani tym iż łódki same płynęły przez jezioro. Gdy dobili do brzegu wysiedli z łódek i udali się w stronę Hogwartu. W Sali wejściowej czekała na nich profesor McGoanagall. Ubrana była w czarną szatę i odświętną tiarę, a jej włosy były spięte w bardzo ciasny kok.

- Witam was w Hogwarcie! Zanim jednak wejdziecie do Wielkiej Sali i zostaniecie przydieleni do swoich domów….

- PAC! BUM ! BUUM!

Irytek- Poltergeist zaczął rzucać w nich balonami z wodą, świecznikami, nie omieszkał również śpiewać przy tym sprośnych piosenek.

-IYRCIE!- Prosesor McGoanagall wrzasnęła tak, że wszyscy podskoczyli zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiego natężenia dźwięku po osobie takiej szczupłej postury- Przestań natychmiast inaczej będę zmuszona przyprowadzić tu profesora Dumbledora!

Irytek odleciał pokazując język i ordynarne gesty.

- Przepraszam was, no cóż w Hogwarcie są cztery domy- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff i Slytherin. Każdy z domów niezależnie do którego traficie będzie dla was w pewnym sensie drugim domem. Będziecie spać w swoich dormitoriach, spędzać tam czas, uczyć się. Poznacie też nowe znajomości, które będą dla was jak rodzina. No więc chodźcie za mną!

Weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Lily jako że pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny nigdy nie widziała czegoś podobnego.

- Och Sev! To jest niesamowite! Zobacz na te świece! Nie lepiej zobacz tam , na sufit!

- Lily on jest zaczarowany. – Odparł z uśmiechem – Jest taki sam jak niebo nad nami.

Oboje bardzo cieszyli się z tego że znaleźli się w Hogwarcie choć każde z nich z innego powodu. Podziwiali, wymieniali uwagi i spostrzeżenia , komentowali gdy nagle…

- Evans, Lily – Wyczytała profesor McGoanagall. Lily przerażona, zszokowana i na trzęsących się nogach podeszła i usiadła n stołku, a profesor włożyła jej Tiarę Przydziału na głowę. Ta zaledwie opadła na jej głowę wrzasnęła :

- GRYFFINDOR!

Severus w pierwszym momencie jęknął cicho, dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się stało. Przeczuwał, że on nie trafi do Gryffindoru. Zastanawiał się jak to znieść, co powiedzieć Lily. Ona przeszła koło niego, uśmiechnęła się smutno i usiadła przy stole Gryfonów .

- Snape, Severus.

Oszołomiony podszedł do stołka, usiadł i czuł jak Tiara Przydziału opada mu aż po czubek nosa. Usłyszał cichy głosik w swojej głowie : gdzie by cię tu przydzielić? Muszę być z Lily, Muszę być z Lily! Nie, ty nie pasujesz go Gryfonów, o nie, ty mój drogi masz cechy typowego Ślizgona.

- SLYTHERIN!

I odszedł na drugi koniec Sali do stołu Ślizgonów. Nie mógł spojrzeć w jej oczy bał się co w nich zobaczy, nie mógł nawet obrócić głowy w jej stronę. Na twarzy Lily malowało się niedowierzanie, strach, gorycz. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

- Cześć , jestem James- Przedstawił się chłopiec o kruczoczarnych włosach, orzechowych oczach i w okrągłych okularach którego widziała już w pociągu. To był ten chłopiec, który w przedziale wyzywał Severusa, a ją przedrzeźniał. Ale ona była zbyt oszołomiona, aby to skojarzyć.

- a ja Lily- Odpowiedziała automatycznie.

Natomiast przy stole Ślizgonów do Seveusa mówił coś młodzieniec o platynowych włosach z odznaką prefekta na piersi.

- …. mam nadzieję, że będzie ci u nas dobrze, a tak w ogóle to jestem Lucjusz Malfoy.

- Severus Snape- odpowiedział automatycznie ,obserwując Lily.

W końcu udali się do dormitoriów. Lily nie poszła razem z gryfonami ale czekała na Severusa.

- Severusie…- Zaczęła a w jej głosie było słychać tyko rozpacz.

- Lily słuchaj porozmawiamy jutro, śpiesz się do swoich, bo nie znasz drogi do dormitorium!

- Och no tak. Pa!

- Pa.

Idąc do dormitorium próbował zająć się czymś innym niż myślenie o przydziale. Próbował oglądąć zamek, ruszające się w nim portrety, zapamiętać drogę, ale nie był w stanie. Dotarli w końcu do salonu Ślizgonów. Severus w końcu odwrócił swoją uwagę od Lily. Podziwiał salon swojego dormitorium. Znajdował się on pod jeziorem , dlatego światło było tam zielone. Lily dołączyła do Gryfonów i szła razem z nimi do swojego salonu. Wśród tłumu dostrzegł ją James Potter.

- Hej Lily!- Zawołał.

- Hmm?

- E… Zgubiłaś to- Wskazał na wisiorek z małym, srebrnym serduszkiem- E…. Masz.

- Dzięki- Odparła zamyślona.

Gdy weszła do salonu Gryfonów nawet się nie rozejrzała, usiadła na najbliższym fotelu i otworzyła ów wisiorek. W środku było zdjęcie jej i Severusa. Zawiesiła go z powrotem na szyi. Patrzyła się w tak dziwnie wesoło skaczący ogień w kominku. Już wiedziała co musi zrobić. Była tego pewna nawet jeśli wiązały by się z tym straszne konsekwencje. Postanowiła w nocy udać się do dormitorium Ślizgonów.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Ubrana w różowy szlafrok i duże fioletowe, puchate kapcie Lily wymknęła się z dormitorium. Gruba Dama wcale nie była pocieszona jej nocną przechadzką.

- Co?! Pierwszoroczny Gryfon w pierwszym dniu szkoły kompletnie nie znający zamku śmie mnie budzić wymykając się przy ty nocy!

Lily nie słuchała jej tylko poszła schodami w dół. Z tego co jej mówił Severus zapamiętała tylko, że salon Ślizgonów znajduje się w lochach. „Którą drogą teraz?"- Myślała-„ Dobra jeszcze pół nocy, mogę poszukać". Zeszła po jednych schodach, później korytarzem w prawo, po schodach i w lewo….." Byleby jak najniżej „- Myślała. Chodziła po zamku już od dobrej godziny. Usłyszała za sobą głos który przyprawił ją o dreszcze.

- Ooooo….- Z wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy powiedział Irytek- Nie śpi się co?

- Nnie…. Too nie tak ja tylko…. Proszę….. To…. Ja…. Pierwszy dzień…..- Jąkała się przerażona rzucając pojedyncze słowa.

_ Buahhahahahah! – Wrzasnął Irytek- PIEWSZOROCZNA NIE ŚPI, CHODZI PO ZAMKU, ZGUBIŁA SIĘ- Śmiał się tak zachłannie, że nawet nie zauważył tego, że Lily zniknęła.

- Psst! TU! – Ktoś krzyknął.

Ale ona była zbyt oszołomiona by to usłyszeć. Schowała się za najbliższą zbroją nasłuchując nadbiegających ludzi. Poczuła tylko że ktoś chwyta jej rękę i ciągnie za sobą. Nie wiedząc czemu zaufała „tej ręce" i pobiegła. Dopiero po chwili stanęła.

- Heh widzę, że nie tylko ja wpadłem na pomysł nocnej przechadzki po zamku? – Z szelmowskim uśmiechem rzekł James Potter.

I wtedy Lily odzyskała pełną świadomość. James Potter- chłopiec który razem z Syriuszem Blackiem wyzywali w pociągu Severusa a ją małpowali. A przecież witali się po ceremonii przydziału, on oddał jej wisiorek. Ależ był głupia! Jak mogła tego nie dostrzec?

- Puść mnie! – Krzyknęła obrażona.

Dopiero teraz puścił jej rękę.

- Och, no tak, ty cały czas jesteś obrażona, myślałem, że ci przeszło po naszym spotkaniu po , ano i jeszcze jak oddałem ci ten wisiorek…- Rzekł jakby skruszony w sobie.

- Jak widzisz myliłeś się…. Ty i ten twój kolega…

- Lily….. Ja …. My naprawdę nie…. Przykro mi no i wiesz…. Żałuję, serio – Spojrzała na niego, w jego orzechowe oczy. O dziwo nie było tam żartu ani sprytu jedynie skrucha i coś czego nie mogła jeszcze dostrzec….

- No….. Cóż – Jej ton wyraźnie złagodniał- Ja się już nie gniewam, ale co z Severusem ?

- Z nim? – W głosie Jamesa dało się usłyszeć zdenerwowanie – To on zaczął, mógł się nie wtrącać. Nie, on i my to całkiem inny temat. Proszę daj nam to załatwić po swojemu…..

- E…. Ok. – Odparła zbita z tropu – Znasz może drogę do salonu Ślizgonów ?

- Znam. A co? Idziesz do niego tak?- odparł poirytowany James.

- No wiesz my i ty to całkiem inny temat. – Odpowiedziała mu z satysfakcją- Zaprowadzisz mnie Tam?

- Skoro chcesz.

Szli kolejne 15 min, zanim dotarli na miejsce. Podeszli do obrazu który zażądał hasła.

- Salazar- Powiedział James, a obraz usunął się odsłaniając drogę.

- Skąd ty...?

- Ehh wchodź już tam. To długa historia. Poczekam tu, bo nie znasz drogi powrotnej.

Obdarzyła go uśmiechem i weszła do środka. Nie zwracała uwagi na wystrój, kierowała się prosto do sypialni chłopców, wiedziała, że ma mało czasu. Dobiegła do sypialni i od razu skierowała się do łóżka w którym spał Severus.

- Sev, obudź się, to ja Lily….

Zaspany wstał nie wiedząc czy to się dzieje naprawdę, czy tylko we śnie. Już całkowicie rozbudzony usiadł na łóżku, spojrzał na Lily i wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

- Co ty tu robisz?!

- Przyszłam się z tobą zobaczyć.

- Nie wolno ci!

- Wiem – Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie – Chciałam cię zobaczyć, porozmawiać…

Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą . Szli w stronę pustego salonu. Usiedli na sofie.

- Sev…. Co teraz będzie?

- Nie wiem.

- Mówiłam że Hogwart to zły pomysł…

- Nieprawda. Jak się tu w ogóle dostałaś?

- James Potter mi pomógł.

- Potter?! Ten Potter, który w pociągu razem z Blackiem ….! – Wyglądał jakby oszalał, zrobił się cały czerwony, jego oczy zrobiły się dzikie.

LIly złapała go za rękę i wypowiedziała jego imię. Spojrzał na nią i zreflektował się od razu.

- Przepraszam – wybełkotał zawstydzony.

- Nie szkodzi. Tak ten sam. Przeprosił mnie, wyciągnął z kłopotów. Jak dla mnie to wydaje się sympatyczny.

- Sympatyczny- rzekł ironicznie Severus.

- Sev. Nie ważne. Przyszłam tu w innym celu.

- Jasne. Cieszę się, że przyszłaś. Co masz jutro?

- Transmutację, Zaklęcia, Eliksiry, pół godziny przerwy…

- Świetnie. Eliksiry mamy razem a później jeszcze ta przerwa….- Rzekł raczej do siebie niż do niej. – Przyjdę po ciebie na przerwie.

- Okej.

- Idź już lepiej bo nie zdążysz dojść.

- Ale ja…

- Lily idź!

- Ehhh…. Do zobaczenia jutro.

- Pa!

Wyszła przez dziurę pod portretem. Stał tam James.

- Już się nagadałaś? – Rzekł z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

- Tak – Odparła urażona.

- Ej, nie gniewaj się..

- Ehh.

James spojrzał na nią swymi orzechowymi oczami. Ona uchwyciła to spojrzenie i również skierowała na niego wzrok. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a w jego oczach Lily dostrzegła błysk.

- Hej Evans – Zaczął- Z ciebie to jest niezłe ziółko wiesz ?

- Co to ma znaczyć?! – Odparła zirytowana.

- Nooo… Łamiesz zasady, wymykasz się w nocy i to w pierwszym dniu szkoły. Wiesz tak dobie myślę…

- Nie myśl teraz tylko zaprowadź mnie z powrotem do dormitorium- Wcięła mu się.

- Już idziemy- Teraz to ona go zirytowała.

Ruszyli. Głowę Jamesa zaprzątało wiele niechcianych myśli, natomiast Lily pragnęła tylko tego, żeby się położyć. Gruba dama znowu wpadła w szał, gdy obudzili ją i podali hasło. Dopiero po chwili łaskawie otworzyła im przejście marudząc coś jeszcze pod nosem. Lily poszła do sypialni i położyła się spać.


	3. Chapter 3

3. – Wstawaj! Obudź się! – Ktoś krzyknął – Za 5 minut zaczyna się transmutacja!

- E… co?

- Tak w ogóle to jestem Dorocas.

- Lily.

- Ubieraj się i to szybko. Na śniadanie i tak nie zdążysz. Na szczęście że wzięłam ze sobą kilka naleśników. Masz. – Podała jej zawiniętą w srebrną folię paczuszkę.

- Dzięki ja….. Po prostu… Chyba to przez stres zaspałam- Lily wymyśliła to na poczekaniu.

- Pff….. Nie ty jedna. Chyba wszyscy pierwszoroczni zaspali. Ale ty zdecydowanie najdłużej.- Uśmiechnęła się Dorocas.

Lily ubrała się szybko i razem z nowopoznaną Gryfonką zeszły na dół po schodach. Już miały przejść przez dziurę pod portretem, ale ten nie chciał się otworzyć.

- No co jest?!- Lily była już naprawdę wściekła.

- Pewnie sobie poszła. Cholera. – Cierpliwość Dorocas też się już kończyła.

- No i co teraz?

- Czekamy.

Wszyscy Gryfoni poszli już dawno na lekcje więc zostały same w całym dormitorium. Minęło już sporo czasu, gdy dziura pod portretem otworzyła się i wszedł przez nią…. Potter. Tak Potter. Ten pierwszoroczny Gryfon, w pierwszym dniu szkoły, w czasie lekcji wszedł sobie do dormitorium jakby nigdy nic.

- Co ty tu robisz?!- Spytały jednocześnie.

- Raczej co WY tu robicie, zwłaszcza w czasie lekcji.

- Możemy cię spytać o to samo – Odpowiedziała mu Lily.

- Lepiej już idźcie n te lekcje. – Powiedział.

- A ty? – To już Dorocas.

- Ja zostaję tu.

- Ale… - Nie zdążyła zapytać Lily, bo Dorocas ciągnęła ją w stronę dziury w portrecie.

- Chodź już kurczę!

- No idę, idę…

Po dużym spóźnieniu na transmutację o mało nie zarobiły szlabanu w pierwszym dniu szkoły. Dwie następne lekcje minęły zaskakująco szybko. Lily przypomniała sobie, że Severus miał po nią przyjść w przerwie po trzeciej lekcji. Poszła do salonu i siedząc przy kominiku czekała na niego. Uświadomiła sobie, że przecież on jest Ślizgonem i nie zna hasła do jej dormitorium. Wyszła i zobaczyła że już na nią czekał. Wyglądał bardzo mizernie miał podkrążone oczy, nieobecny wzrok i kolor cery wpadający w zieleń. Pomyślała, że to pewnie przez nią, bo to ona wyrwała go ze snu około trzeciej w nocy. Teraz bardzo tego żałowała. Zważywszy na to jak on teraz wygląda targały nią dość duże wyrzuty sumienia. „ Nie mogłaś poczekać do rana co? Nie lepiej było budzić tego biedaka o trzeciej w nocy tylko po to żeby zamienić z nim kila zdań. No i zobacz jak on teraz wygląda przez ciebie. Jesteś świetna, nie ma co!".

- Przepraszam że się spóźniłam. Zapomniałam, że ty nie znasz hasła. Dobrze się czujesz Sev ?- Spytała troskliwie.

- Słucham ….? E… Tak, tak dobrze….- Najwyraźniej wyrwała go z zamyśleń.

- Co będziemy robić?

- Chcę ci coś pokazać….

Szli razem przez korytarz. Severus doskonale znał Hogwart. Po kilku minutach Lily zorientowała się, że zmierzają do salonu Ślizgonów.

- Chcesz mi coś pokazać w swoim salonie?

- Dokładniej w dormitorium – Odparł.

„ On się chyba naprawdę źle czuje" – Pomyślała Lily- „ A to wszystko przeze mnie….."

- Wiem że to trochę dziwnie brzmi ale zaufaj mi proszę.

- Przecież nic nie mówię….

Weszli po schodach do dormitorium chłopców. Było to małe, skromne pomieszczenie w dość chłodnych, stonowanych barwach zgniłej zielni oraz srebra. Naprzeciwko wejścia stała stara komoda mogąca pomieścić rzeczy wszystkich chłopców. Znajdowały się tam też kufry w rogach łóżek. Jako że dormitorium Ślizgonów znajdowało się pod jeziorem światło było tam zielone i nie było tam okien. Lily usiadła na łóżku, a Severus zaczął szukać czegoś w kufrze. Po chwili wyciągnął z niego….. mały, mugolski dywanik łazienkowy. Lily spojrzała na niego nie wiedząc co ma zrobić z faktem, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel w przerwie między lekcjami zaciągnął ją aż tu, żeby pokazać jej jakiś dywanik łazienkowy.

- No wspaniałe co? – Spytał uradowany.

- Jakie wspaniałe Sev?! To jest zwykły, mugolski dywanik łazienkowy i to w dodatku stary! – Krzyknęła zirytowana.

- Co?! To są przecież Katy z czekoladowych żab!

- Dobrze się czujesz Severusie Snape? – Rzekła przestraszona.

- Dlaczego?

Lily podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na czole. Było gorące. Spojrzała w jego czarne, głębokie oczy- miał nieprzytomny wzrok.

- Idziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Tak, tyko wiesz uciekły mi wszystkie czekoladowe żaby i muszę ich poszukać!

- Tak, tak. Wiem gdzie one są, Widziałam je. Zaprowadzić cię tam?

-TAK!

Ruszyli razem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Lily musiała trzymać Severusa za szatę, bo ten zamiast iść jak człowiek udawał skaczącą wiewiórkę. Dotarli w końcu do pani Pomfrey. Lily opisała jej całą sytuację a pielęgniarka zajęła się badaniem pacjenta. Po chwili przyniosła właściwy eliksir i podała go mu.

- Myślę, że nasz młody towarzysz trochę za bardzo się zaangażował na dzisiejszej lekcji eliksirów. Zapewne profesor Slughorn przyrządził na dzisiaj pokazowe eliksiry i pozwoli na obejrzenie, powąchanie ich, czyż nie? – Zapytała.

- Tak proszę pani. Tak było. – Odparła przejęta Lily.

- Otóż sądzę- Ciągnęła dalej- Że za długo wąchał wywar z czyraków trola, który spowodował halucynacje i gorączkę. Na szczęście że przyprowadziłaś go do mnie w porę, bo później skutki mogłyby być nieodwracalne.

Severus poczuł się lepiej po wypiciu tego eliksiru, jednak pani Pomfrey uparła się aby zatrzymać go na noc w skrzydle szpitalnym. Lily miała już wyjść, gdy nagle on złapał ją za rękę.

- Poczekaj Lily…- Zaczął- Chciałem cię przeprosić za to wszystko, głupio wyszło. Dziękuję…

- Nie Sev. To ty posłuchaj. Nie jestem na ciebie zła, więc mnie nie przepraszaj, bo mnie ma za co. To dobrze, że znalazłam cię w takim stanie bo kto wie co by było jakbyśmy nic z tym nie zrobili. Ale teraz muszę już iść, bo za chwilę kończy się moja przerwa. Wracaj do zdrowia.

- Cześć- Odparł zupełnie zbity z tropu.


End file.
